Biostorage Station
Biostorage Station is a room in the Agon Wastes in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. It is where Tallon Metroids are bred, and on later visits they escape. The room has two floors, connected by an elevator. There is a small containment facility on the top floor where three Metroids are kept, and feed on a Space Pirate corpse (although the Pirate may not be dead, as scans state that it is routinely drained of its energy, not completely dead), these are the only ones that do not escape. On later visits, Infant Tallon Metroids populate the room, and several Metroid Cocoons hang from the ceiling. The Dark Aether version of this room was the Feeding Pit. Connecting rooms *Security Station A (via Blue Door) *Biostorage Access (via Blast Shield) *Storage B (via Purple Hatch) Inhabitants ;Pirate Troopers (First visit) :"Morphology: Pirate Trooper Starfaring brigand. Aggressive, well-armed bioform trained for combat and conquest. Sworn enemy of Samus Aran." ;2 Pirate Aerotroopers ;(Revisited After Triggering Pirate Trooper Battle in this room, but before defeating Dark Samus 1) ;5 Tallon Metroids (Second visit) :"Morphology: Tallon Metroid Energy-craving parasite. Taken from planet Tallon IV. Target leeches bioenergy from its victims. Stunned by concussive blasts, vulnerable to dark energy." ;Infant Tallon Metroids (on later visits) :"Morphology: Infant Tallon Metroid. :Genetically engineered energy parasite. :Ramming attack will do minor damage. Exposure to Phazon will mutate them into a deadly version." Scans ;"Shrike" Class Assault Skiff :"Vehicle: "Shrike" Class Assault Skiff Light attack craft and troop transport. Vehicle is unarmed, but heavily armored. Eliminate troops if possible before they disperse." ;Space Pirate Crate :"Object scan complete. This is a Space Pirate Crate. Space Pirates, strangely, dislike theft. The only way into their crates is through the use of force." ;Metroid in container :"Bioscan complete. Containment field is keeping Metroid subject in a constant state of agitation. It is unable to enter sleep cycles." ;Interface unit :"Elevator systems online. Step into the elevator to begin operation." ;Elevator hologram :"Elevator platform active." ;Metroid 1 :"Bioscan complete. Metroid subject has several blast wounds from Space Pirate weaponry on low-power settings. They wanted it alive after they were finished with it." ;Metroid 2 :"Bioscan complete. Metroid subject is suffering from food poisoning. It has ingested several pet treats and Space Pirate rations. These do not agree with its digestive system." ;Metroid 3 :"Bioscan complete. Metroid subject has been energy-drained repeatedly over the last 3 cycles. Subject's cellular structure has become unstable as a result." ;Metroid 4 :"Bioscan complete. Metroid subject is heavily scarred. Wounds appear to be from repeated contact with its containment field, most likely received while attempting to escape." ;Space Pirate :"Bioscan complete. Evidence of symbiotic bonding present in subject's system. Subject is barely alive, and is periodically leeched of its bioenergy by Metroids." ;Space Pirate Logs (The Hunter) :"Log 06.362.2 Samus Aran, the accursed Hunter, has arrived. The sudden arrival of the Hunter is stange enough, but her actions are stranger still. She does not seek our destruction, but our Phazon. With each raid, she steals Phazon ore, only killing those who attempt to deny her. What she needs it for we do not know - though Science Team suspects she requires it to power her new armorsuit. Dark in color, it is equipped with strange new weapons. The troops now call her the "Dark Hunter." It is a fitting title." ;Computer :"Metroid Handling Protocols, 07.202.02 Metroids are not pets. Metroids are not for target practice. Finally, unauthorized feeding of Metroids is still strictly prohibited." ;Phazon :"Element: Phazon Volatile ore with biomutagenic properties. Origin point of Phazon unknown. First detection of element on planet Tallon IV. Used by Space Pirates to produce vast levels of energy." ;Metroid Cocoon (on later visits) :"Morphology: Metroid Cocoon Storage chamber for young Tallon Metroids. :Biomass to support Tallon Metroid infants. Lacks armor or shielding." Gallery Biostorage Station Upper1 AW-MP2.PNG|Samus fighting two Pirate Troopers. Biostorage Station Upper2 AW-MP2.PNG|Tallon Metroid leeching energy from a possessed Trooper. Metroid Cocoon.png|Metroid Cocoon Category:Rooms Category:Agon Wastes Category:Space Pirate mining facility Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2